All of me
by VampirezShepherd023
Summary: Cass ha abandonado lo que es para amar a Dean. Pero qué pasará cuando Dean deje de amarlo? Lean y comenten :


**Título: **All of me (por una canción que verán mas adelante)

**Autor: **VampirezShepherd023 (VampzSheperd023)

**Beta: **Mi querida Vismur a la que molesté a última hora, :P

**Pairing: **Destiel y mención de Wincest.

**Advertencias: **Me da miedo dar warnings sin contarles toda la historia. Así que… sólo diré Hurt!Cass… y que hice llorar a mi beta y en una de esas a su mamá O.o

**Resumen: **Cass ha renunciado a lo que es para entregar su vida a Dean ¿Qué pasa cuando te fallan?

**Okay, chicos… pocas veces actualizo en Livejournal. Esto lo escribi porque me dio una especie de ataque y me inspiré a las 4 de la mañana para escribir esto.**

**Sólo tengo una pequeña petición. Si vas a leerlo,e ste fic, aparte de ser cortito, trae una especie de soundtrack.**

**Desde que empiezas hasta un asterisco que aparecerá más adelante, la canción de fondo será "November" de Max Richter.**

**Desde el asterisco en adelante, la canción es "All of me" (de la cual viene el titulo), de Billie Holiday.**

**Agradeceré sus comentarios.**

ALL OF ME

AUTHOR: VampirezShepherd023

Me incorporo sobre la arena. Estaba tibia. No quiero separarme de ella. Me da el calor que me falta.

Termino volteándome sobre la arena empezando a desvestirme. Sólo la gabardina, la corbata, los zapatos y los calcetines. Pasé mi mano por mis ojos quitándome lo poco de lágrimas que me quedaban y empecé a cavar en la arena, hasta dejar algo lo suficientemente grande y escondí las prendas que me había sacado, al terminar, la tapé con la arena que sobraba.

Jugué un poco con el montículo que había quedado hasta dejarlo más o menos plano y me puse de pie. La arena caliente se sentía bien en mis pies y el sol me abrigaba.

Avancé hasta que el agua salada y fría tocó mi piel. Me hizo estremecerme. Apenas lo sentí comenzó a correr nuevamente ese viento tan frío que me estremecía.

Supongo que he de explicar cómo llegué aquí.

Llevaba viviendo con Dean dos años, por aquí cerca, a una media hora de caminata en subida. Bastante cerca de ésta playa en Oxnard. Fueron dos años perfectos. No podía pedir más. Cuando comencé a enamorarme de Dean decidí comentarlo con mis hermanos.

Me lo negaron rotundamente. Yo estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Un ángel no podía estar con un humano.

Me hicieron elegir.

Si elegía mis alas y seguir siendo un ángel, por lo que sentía, me prohibirían bajar a tierra a ver a Dean, o a cualquier otro ser humano.

Si elegía a Dean…

Recuerdo que me encadenaron. Entre varios. Sentí algo filoso y que cortaban mis alas. Fue doloroso. Mucho. Traté de centrarme en por quién lo hacía y comenzó a valer la pena.

Desperté en un lugar oscuro. Estaba herido, me sentía débil y cansado.

Volví a caer y desperté quizás tiempo después, ésta vez entre los brazos de Dean, en su cama. Me acariciaba mientras me miraba con ternura, y a la vez con pena. Porque sabía a lo que yo había renunciado por él.

Me dolía la espalda. Tenía dos líneas cicatrizadas ahí. Manifestación física de como arrancaron mis alas.

Los primeros meses fueron una tortura. Eran malos sueños. Todas las noches despertaba de madrugada asustado. Mis heridas se abrían constantemente y volvían a arder. Dean volvía de trabajar encontrándome adolorido en la mesa, tratando de calmar el dolor y tomando aire hondo.

Me tomaba de las manos y me llevaba con preocupación al baño, me sentaba en el borde de la bañera, me quitaba la camisa ensangrentada y empezaba a curarme con dedicación.

Las pesadillas siguieron mucho tiempo. Unos seis meses en los que el dolor era tan real en sueños como en la vida real. Dean me despertaba entre caricias y me abrazaba contra él, acariciándome y susurrándome que sólo era un sueño tonto, que no era verdad.

Limpiaba mis lágrimas y yo me sentía mejor, porque él me repetía que me amaba y no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

Y a pesar de estar sin ninguno de mis poderes, yo en los brazos de Dean me sentía protegido.

Fueron dos años que, a pesar de que los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles, y que sólo logré superarlos junto a Dean, totalmente valieron la pena.

Esto comenzó ayer. En la tarde. Me sentía con ganas de cocinarle algo que pudiera disfrutar, así que salí a comprar algo para hacerle algún pedacito de pie.

Cuando volví a casa, estaba esperándome en el sofá.

Iba a besarle como saludo, pero él puso sus manos contra mi pecho y me detuvo.

— Espera, tengo que decirte algo —

Me quitó las bolsas y las dejó en la mesa. Tomó mis manos y me sentó en el sofá al lado de él.

— ¿Qué sucede? —

— Cass, tu sabes… llevamos un tiempo juntos… y sabes que yo te quiero mucho… —

Había aprendido tantas cosas sobre la humanidad. Sabía lo que se decían las personas cuando "rompían", sabía cómo empezaba, sabía que todo empezaba con ese "tenemos que hablar" "tengo algo que confesarte"… y aún así no fui capaz de verlo.

— He visto a Sam. Y… estuvimos juntos—

— Se acostaron—murmuré.

— Pues… sí —

— Pero fue sólo una vez, ¿cierto? No… ¿no volverá a pasar? — pregunté.

Estaba seguro de que me diría que no. Que me prometería que no lo volvería a hacer y que sólo había sido un error.

Lo dudó.

— No lo creo—

Bajó la mirada.

— Quizás sea tiempo de… —

— ¿Hace cuanto? — exigí.

— Cuatro meses —

No quería recordar eso. Pero ellos creían saber lo que pasa. Sam entró por la puerta casi sin hacer mucho ruido, pero de todos modos volteé a verlo. Estaba en la puerta, sin querer entrar, porque sabía que la situación era incómoda.

No pensé mucho en ese momento. Recuerdo que Dean tomó mi mano, pero yo se la quité de golpe. De pronto tuve miedo. Mucho miedo. Me sentí solo. Quisieron abrazarme, y yo empujé a ese alguien, gritándole y me alejé de ahí.

Escuché el "Dean, espera" de Sam y cerré la puerta de golpe. Busqué las llaves con nerviosismo y abrí la reja después de bajar las escaleras. Cerré la puerta con rabia y de paso tiré ahí las llaves.

Por alguna razón sólo pensaba en correr. Sólo correr. Me decía a mí mismo que no mirara atrás, que sólo siguiera corriendo hacia ese adelante. Aunque no sabía a dónde iba ¿Dónde se supone que iba a estar ahora? Yo sólo conocía a Dean aquí y a un par de vecinos, pero yo no iba a ir con ellos.

En mi huída tropecé con algo y fui a dar al suelo, con algo que me lastimó la pierna y la mano. M vi de inmediato la mano y me quité un pedazo de vidrio, pequeño, pero que logró que comenzara a sangrar.

Vi con lo que me había tropezado. De paso había empujado a una mujer joven, cuya pareja la tomaba de las manos y la levantaba. Él la miraba del mismo modo en que Dean solía mirarme.

Y eso me asustaba.

— ¡Qué te pasa, tarado! ¡¿No sabes caminar? —me gritó.

Tomó con cariño a la mujer, que se había roto una parte de sus pantimedias. Pero ella sólo me quedó mirando con preocupación. Supongo que por verme con ojos algo hinchados y llenos de lágrimas.

—Hey… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? —

Y ella también me miraba de la misma forma en que Dean me miraba.

Levantarme me dolió. La mano me seguía sangrando, pero me logré sostener y casi tambaleando volví a correr.

La gente a mí alrededor se detenía a verme. Asumo que nunca habían visto a un hombre correr envuelto en lágrimas por la costa.

Estaba cansado. Caían gotas de sangre sobre el suelo, pero sólo apretaba mi mano con la otra y seguía corriendo. Estaba cansado, mucho, pero no quería detenerme.

Me di por vencido unos quince minutos después. Mi corazón estaba acelerado, me dolía el pecho y los pulmones, necesitaba escupir.

Me dejé caer sobre la arena, jadeante. Dean no me había seguido como yo hubiese deseado. Claro que no me seguiría, Sam lo había detenido y ahora tal vez lo tendría contra la cama.

4 meses.

4 meses ellos habían estado juntos y acostándose.

Eran 4 meses en los que todas las palabras lindas de Dean y sus consuelos eran mentira.

La playa estaba vacía. O al menos, semi vacía. Veía a lo lejos a un hombre, a su mujer y a su hijo jugando con un perro al que le arrojaban una pelota al agua, éste corría y la traía, corriendo y jugueteando con ellos.

Cuando me recompuse me puse de pie y seguí caminando. Tenía muchos más metros de playa para donde iba. Para allá iba menos gente. Dean y yo solíamos escaparnos a esta playa. No había gente, era oculta, no importaba si estaba nublado, todo era perfecto.

Mi mano volvió a arder y a recordarme que quizás, sólo quizás, tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en mi piel.

Recordé una vez en la que, cocinando, me corté con el cuchillo, cortaba de forma equivocada unas papas y el cuchillo hizo una herida en todo lo que se conoce como "línea de la vida".

La miro y aún tengo la cicatriz. Dean tomó mi mano con precaución y me arrastró al baño. Me limpió la sangre y tomó una botella. Dijo que dolería. Y sí, el alcohol hizo que me doliera mucho más. Me calmó con besos en mi rostro, me decía que cesaría, volvió a limpiar mi mano y la cubrió con una venda. Besó mi mano y me sonrió.

"Ten más cuidado para la próxima"

Me quité el cinturón de la gabardina y cubrí mi mano con eso. Seguía doliendo, pero quizás no tanto como me dolía el pecho. Por mi mente pasaban imágenes de ellos dos retozando sobre una cama, el que hablaran de mí. Tal vez Sam lo hubiera convencido. Tal vez Dean le había dicho que quería jugar un poco más con migo…

Me sentía pésimo.

Jamás me había sentido peor.

Ni siquiera cuando arrancaron mis alas dolió tanto como ahora.

Miré hacia arriba. Ya no veía la entrada al Cielo que yo antes veía cuando tenía mis alas. Perdí todo lo que yo era sólo por Dean.

Si yo estaba triste, siempre venían mis hermanos a consolarme y a abrazarme.

Ahora no podían.

Quizás ni siquiera querían.

Eso sólo terminó por romper más mi corazón. No aguanté más y volví a llorar. Oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos y mis piernas. Me sentía tan desdichado. Llegué incluso a sentirme violado por Dean. Muchas veces y yo sin siquiera saberlo, dentro de estos cuatro meses lo habíamos hecho muchas veces, todas esas veces no pensaba en mí realmente, en mi cuerpo sólo veía a Sam. Y eso no hacía nada más que hacerme sentir peor.

El perro que correteaba de aquí para allá con un joven persiguiéndole y con el niño riendo llegó a mí. Era un golden retriever. Traía una babeada pelota de tenis en su hocico. Se detuvo frente a mí hasta llamar mi atención y se sentó, botando la pelota suavemente frente a mí y jadeando, con algo que en su hocico parecía una sonrisa.

Volví a esconder mi cabeza entre mis brazos y sollocé.

Sentí la patita del perro en mi rodilla. Me miró y luego se echó frente a mí, mientras su amo lo llamaba silbando y gritando su nombre.

Pero él no respondía.

Se quedó mirándome, volvió a sonreír y a jadear, sacando su lengua.

— Eres un buen chico. Puedes oler mis emociones, ¿no? — El perrito cerró su hocico lamiéndose y volvió a abrirlo, volviendo a jadear — Supongo que estaré bien. Vuelve con tu amo —

Tomé la pelota por una parte no babeada y se la ofrecí, con una sonrisa totalmente fingida. El animal la tomó y se fue corriendo con su amo.

De pronto me vi ahí corriendo junto a Dean. Por alguna razón me sentí un perro.

No importa cuántas veces golpees a un perro. No importa lo mucho que le digas que se vaya, si algún día a ese perro le das cariño, él te va a seguir al fin del mundo, te va a perdonar todo lo que hagas. Para ese perro tú eres un Dios. Tú eres su todo.

Y de pronto me vi en la arena con una cadena al cuello junto a Dean.

Pero Sam también estaba ahí.

Y era que si Dean llegaba a disculparse yo iba a caer nuevamente, lo iba a perdonar y lo iba a amar.

Llegó la noche.

Esta joven familia se había ido llevándose a su perro, quien apenas le pusieron la cadena, corrió a mí nuevamente y buscó una caricia. Pareció mirarme y luego se fue.

Me quedé en aquella playa toda la noche. La marea no subió lo suficiente como para alcanzarme. Hacía mucho frío. Me hacían falta los brazos de Dean a mi alrededor diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que me amaba.

No había dejado de sollozar.

Quería a alguno de mis hermanos abrazándome, consolándome, diciéndome que había sido estúpido, pero que me protegerían y que me consolarían y que todo estaría bien.

Quería a Dean despertándome en medio de la noche, preguntándome somnoliento qué me pasaba. Quería yo decirle que había tenido un horrible sueño. Él me preguntaría qué era. Yo le diría que soñé que él había dejado de amarme y que me había engañado.

Dean me abrazaría contra él, quitaría mis lágrimas, me besaría con ternura y acariciaría mi cabello diciéndome que él jamás sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

— Prométeme que jamás me harás daño —

Le había pedido yo una vez, antes de entregarme para que me quitaran mis alas.

—Te prometo que jamás te haré daño—

La mañana llegó difícil. Quería abrigarme en la cama junto a Dean y dormir. Pero al paso del tiempo el viento comenzó a desaparecer y el sol me daba un poco del calor que necesitaba.

Me recosté sobre la arena, cerrando un momento los ojos.

(*)

Me incorporo sobre la arena. Estaba tibia. No quiero separarme de ella. Me da el calor que me falta.

Termino volteándome sobre la arena empezando a desvestirme. Sólo la gabardina, la corbata, los zapatos y los calcetines. Pasé mi mano por mis ojos quitándome lo poco de lágrimas que me quedaban y empecé a cavar en la arena, hasta dejar algo lo suficientemente grande y escondí las prendas que me había sacado, al terminar, la tapé con la arena que sobraba.

Jugué un poco con el montículo que había quedado hasta dejarlo más o menos plano y me puse de pie. La arena caliente se sentía bien en mis pies y el sol me abrigaba.

Avancé hasta que el agua salada y fría tocó mi piel. Me hizo estremecerme. Apenas lo sentí comenzó a correr nuevamente ese viento tan frío que me estremecía.

Suspiré.

Me dolía el corazón. Me dolía mucho el pecho. Tenía frío, y cada vez que respiraba sentía un vacío enorme.

Para ese entonces ya lo había comprendido.

Si me dolía el corazón cuando me latía, tenía que dejar de hacerlo.

Seguí avanzando en el agua helada hasta que el agua me llegó hasta la cintura y pude sentir con el pie derecho un vacío adelante. Aquí terminaba la parte segura de la playa.

Miré hacia atrás un momento.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos, nublándolos un poco.

Con los ojos cerrados, avancé.


End file.
